


Masquerade

by Eclipsedkitsune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsedkitsune/pseuds/Eclipsedkitsune
Summary: When you finally become brave enough to leave the man who has caused you so much torment, you are thrown into another chaotic mess. You have not only made a deal with the devil, you’ve fallen in love with him as well. What happens when your past tries to drag you back, kicking and screaming. Will this devil let you go or will he become something no one would have expected…your hero?Pairing: ReaderXSeto Kaiba





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not make any profit off this story.

You stood in front of your bathroom mirror, your hands quivering on their place on the counter. You were disgusted with what you saw but you couldn’t look away. Your eyes were bloodshot red and swollen. Your cheeks were stained with tears, engraving another slash of embarrassment to your already shattered self-esteem. This wasn’t you or who you used to be but this is what you have become. You glanced towards the bathroom door, making sure it was locked. It was late and you were trying not to make a sound, fearing that you would wake him.

Earlier in the day you had packed some of your belongings, enough to get by on. You kept it hidden in the closet by the doorway yet you couldn’t make your move to leave the bathroom. You could hear slight movement from the room across the hall and your breath froze in your throat. It felt like time stood still and you could not look away from the door. Your hands trembled more. You were able to hear your blood pumping within your own ears. Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like days. Finally, feeling safe, you looked back to the mirror.

“I have to,” you whispered to yourself. You turned your head ever so slightly and examined the bruise that was forming on the left side of your face. You reached up to touch it but then pulled your hand away, afraid of the soft sting that would have occurred.

What would you friends, your family, think of you if they saw you in this state. You were always so calm and brave on the outside. You were always the one that had said everything was ok, even if you were drowning on the inside. Would they feel the shame and embarrassment as you do now? You looked down at your hands on the counter, your wrists were bruised as well; they felt as if they were on fire.

The question that was now running through your head was, where? Where would you go? Who would you be able to count on? This question alone was enough to cause your heart to beat faster. You were alone. You felt like you had to deal with your own problems. There was no point in dragging someone else down with you.

You heard movement again, this time, a soft groan. You panicked, no there was no way you would be able to do it tonight. You were not the girl you once were; you were scared now. You flushed the toilet and ran the water in the sink. You wanted it to look like you had just gotten up to use the restroom. Once you turned off the water, you let out a defeated breath and stole a glance at the mirror once more. No…you were not that brave-hearted girl anymore; you were just a shell of what you used to be. With that, you went to the bathroom door and unlocked it and opened it. You turned off the lights and went across the hall into the bedroom you shared with him.

Yes, him, the one you once loved…or you thought you loved. Maybe it was just a first initial attraction, you were in love with the man you thought he was…. the man he paraded around as for a while. You could see his lying form in the bed you shared with him. His back was facing you, you could hear steady breaths leaving his lips. You crawled into your side of the bed and once you laid your head upon the pillow you felt his body move.

Your whole body stiffened as he turned his light tanned body towards you, his eyes took your breath away. They were violet...open.

“What were you doing?” His voice was laced with sleepiness, but you knew the question demanded an answer.

“Sorry, I just had to use the restroom.” The lie left your lips in a quiver and you tried not to break the eye contact he so desperately tried to hold. You felt his soft warm hand reach out to your, running his way down your arm before grasping your wrist. You would have cried out in pain but you bit it back. He pulled you toward him and wrapped his arms around you, digging his tanned face into your hair, inhaling.

“I don’t like it when you leave me.” It was a simple statement that sent a shiver down your spine.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I know you didn’t.” His grip on you tightened ever so slightly and you forced yourself to wrap your arms around him, mainly for the purpose of freeing your wrist of his grasp. He liked it when you held him…you felt safe when you held him. He was happy when he got what he wanted.

“Please…my love, please sleep.” Your heart felt empty when you said love. Maybe you once meant it, but now you knew you said it in fear rather than in love. You felt him even out his breathing, you knew his eyes were closed once more.

You laid there, in his embrace…afraid to sleep. You were afraid to move; it was like sleeping next to a dangerous bear rather than a lover. You had been with him for three years now. Those three years seemed to go by with a blur. He had changed one minute to the next. He was so different in the public eye…and so different at home.

You stared at the digital clock on the nightstand behind him. The red glow glared back at you, reminding you of the time you’ve wasted, the time you would never get back. The memorizing glow of the clock was what put you to sleep. Before you knew it you awoke to a loud blaring noise. You opened your eyes, still seeing the clock, which read 6:30 A.M. The tanned beauty next to you moved, freeing you and rolling over, slamming a hand down on the alarm clock.

“I don’t see why you need to get up so early.” He yawned out and tried to rub the sleep from his gorgeous yet haunting violet eyes. He now turned his gaze back to you. You were now getting out of bed, ready to get ready for work…your escape. You tried your best not to look happy. You tried to look displeased.

“I’m sorry but you know I need to go to work.” You walked over to the bedroom light and switched the light on before walking to the dresser to pick out your clothes. His gaze caught the side of your face and for a second it looked like guilt washed over his features before he repressed them.

“Be sure to cover that,” he simply stated before turning his gaze away from you.

“I will,” you simply answered before gathering your clothes and going to the restroom to shower. You took longer than necessary to get ready, mainly because you were applying a lot of makeup to cover up the bruise on your face. Thankfully the foundation you used was good enough to cover tattoos that bruises were a cinch for it. You were really disgusted with yourself that you were happy about that.

“Well, I’m off to work.” You grabbed your purse from the living room, slipping your heels on at the front door.

“Wait,” he came into the living room, wearing nothing but plain black boxers.

You turned to look at him, his light blond hair was a mess, more than usual. He stifled a yawn as he walked over to you.

“Have a good day.” A smirk graced his features and you noticed his eyes were studying your cheek, making sure everything was unseen.

“thank you.” You were about to turn away. He grabbed your arm, not roughly.

“Give me a kiss,” he demanded.

You turned your head towards him, gazing upon his features before turning your whole body. You leaned into him, you felt the warmth of his skin under your clothes and it sent a shock down to your toes. Even in heels you leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you deeper into his embrace. He did not want to let you go until he was satisfied himself. You could not lie, he was a good kisser, a great kisser…it was what sealed the deal between you two. When you pulled back from him you felt a little breathless, a small blush dusted its way across your cheeks.

You felt horrible for enjoying it. You felt like you were betraying yourself.

“Bye Marik, see you after work.” You turned away, departing out the door. Once you were out of the apartment it took all your strength not to dash for the car…not to run and never look back.  
_________________________________________________-

I know this chapter was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, for they feed my belly, MUNCH MUNCH.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you were out the door the air smelled thick of rain. You looked up into the sky, you could tell the sun was barely beginning to rise. It still looked like night outside, you could tell the sky was gray from the clouds. Yes, today looked like it was going to be a gloomy day indeed. You didn’t mind, though, you enjoyed this kind of weather.

You walked quickly to your car, digging out your keys from your purse in the process. Once you unlocked your car and slid inside you stole yourself a moment to breath as you started the car. You gave it a moment to warm up as you took out your phone and connected it to the blue tooth of your car. You looked through your music’s library, trying to decide what you were going to be in the mood for today. Finally, after deciding on what song you wanted, you put your car in reverse and backed out of your parking spot.

‘Today is going to be a good day,’ you were trying to tell yourself in your mind as you drove out of the apartment complex. This was a normal regiment you did. You had to give yourself a little pep talk as you went to work. You needed to prepare yourself, you were going to have to interact with other people, might as well force yourself in a good mood.

You reached up and took your KaibaCorp name badge off the rear view mirror and threw it carelessly into your purse on the passenger seat. You were a secretary for a mid-level executive at KaibaCorp. It was not a glamorous job and tended to have its really annoying moments. You needed to get there early in the morning and listen to any of the phone calls that could have been left overnight. You needed to respond to them in a timely manner before your boss got in. In the morning he usually had a meeting with the CEO and other executives so you know you still had plenty of time. You had always told Marik you needed to go early since there was so much to do. In fact, you wanted to go early so you had time to listen to the messages, respond to the ones you needed to and leave the others for your boss to handle. You also needed time to make yourself a small breakfast and coffee. You never ate breakfast at home and just made yourself something in the breakroom at work.

You pulled out onto the main road. You noticed soft raindrops hit your windshield and soon after they pelted down. You flicked on the windshield wipers and sat up a little more in your seat, something you always did when something required a little more focus. The rain was relentless and the road was becoming a little harder to see. You leaned up in your seat, trying to see out of the window better. You were able to see the rear view lights on the car in front of you but that was all you were really able to see. You were trying to decide if you should just pull off to the shoulder and try to wait it out or continue on. You heard the noise of a vehicle pass beside you, obviously overtaking you because you were going too slow for their liking. Everyone always seemed to be in so much of a rush in the morning.

The vehicle that overtook you decided to make a ridiculous move and cut you off. A very dangerous ridiculous move. That is when it happened. For whatever reason that you weren’t able to see, this vehicle slammed on its breaks which caused you to slam on yours. You weren’t going to lie, the traction on your wheels were atrocious, you had bothered Marik to get them changed but this had always caused a fight between you both as well…..which led you to this outcome. Wet roads and horrible traction on your wheels meant, even though you slammed on your breaks, your car was obviously not going to stop. The only thing you were able to do was brace yourself. Your fist tightened around the steering wheel and your body tense as a scream left your lips. The front part of your car rammed into the back of the vehicle in front of you. This caused your body to jerk forward. Thankfully your seatbelt tightened and kept you from slamming your forehead on the steering while. Though, the force of the impact caused the airbag to deploy, hitting you square in the face and forcing your head to the snap back against your seat.

“Son of a bitch!” you snapped out as your hands flew to your face. You felt the warm liquid on your hands as the blood gushed from your nose. Just because they were airbags did not mean they were going to protect your face from being harmed. The force of the airbags being deployed and the force of the impact caused a most likely broken nose. Your hands shook, not just out of fear from the accident but of anger. How can someone be so idiotic to speed in this kind of weather? You unclicked your seat belt and opened the driver door. You forced yourself out of your seat, adrenaline pumping through you body you ignored the cold sting of the rain and the pain your back and nose were screaming at you. You walked toward the vehicle that was in front of you, finally noticing what type of car it was.

It wasn’t a car, it was a limo.

You walked up to the driver window, pounding on it with a tiny quivering fist.

“Are you ok in there?” You spoke up, at least wanting to see if he or she was ok first.

The window was rolled down and you were greeted by a man with brown short hair which was spiked up slightly in a professional manner. You noticed a red mark on his forehead, his head must have hit the steering wheel.

“Yeah,’ he groaned out while rubbing his forehead. He turned his head to look at you now, his brown eyes held annoyance.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He finally snapped.

“Excuse me, it must take a special kind of idiot to speed in this weather. Do you know how many people you could have killed driving like a moron? You were the asshole that cut me off!” It took you everything you had not to punch this guy in the face.

“Oh no, Mr. Kaiba!” He shouted. He pushed the car door open and scrambled out of the Limo and ran towards the back, opening one of the doors in the back.

You followed after him, mainly wanting to see if there was anyone injured in the back seat. You tried to look over his shoulder as he held the door open and leaned to peer in.

“I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba, this accident was caused by this women.”

“This accident was caused by your driver deciding he has the balls to speed through this weather!” You quickly spoke up to defend yourself. Your head was pounding and you reached up to wipe your mouth. You knew blood was still coming out from your nose since you were able to taste it as you spoke. The driver turned to look back at you, to send you one of the ugliest evil glares he could muster when his eyes trailed to your nose. He cursed under his breath.

“She is injured.”

“Bring her in,” this time, another male voice spoke up. The voice sent a shiver down your spine, it sounded so cold. So familiar. It sounded just like him. You thought back to Marik and then pushed him out of your thoughts. No, not now.

The driver helped you into the back of the limo and you sat down on the seat closest to the door. You heard the driver go back to the front of the limo, grabbing something from the glove box before making his way to the back and entering the limo as well. He closed the door behind him, to keep the rain from coming inside. He sat down next to you, a first aid kit in his lap.

Your eyes weren’t fixed on the driver anymore, they were fixed on the other passenger of the limo…someone you were very familiar with.

“Mr. Kaiba….of KaibaCorp.” It was not a question, not something he needed to answer to. You knew him all too well, not personally of course. You worked for his company but you highly doubted he even knew your name. You doubt that he even knew you worked for his company. If that was the case…you really didn’t want to tell him. Even though it was the limo that cut you off, you were the one that rear-ended him. You were going to be the one at fault for this. The last thing you wanted was to lose your job, especially if you had to be the one that paid for all these damages.

Your eyes scanned over the inner contents of the limo. Oh yes…this was one hell of an expensive limo.

His cold blue eyes scanned over you, they traced the curves of your body, the features of your face and rested on your nose. You couldn’t help it, your eyes traced over him as well. His brown hair was neat as always, his skin pale but still lively. His legs were careless crossed over each other and they looked as if they could go on for miles. He wore a white trench coat that you can tell was loose around the waist and down but was well fitted to his arms and chest.

“Take care of that,” a chill ran down your spine and you heard the soft click sound of a first aid kit being opened. Kaiba turned his gaze from you, he looked annoyed but deep in thought as well as he put his hand into his white trench coat and pulled out a phone. He dialed a few numbers, pressed the green button on the screen and placed the phone delicately to his ear. His eyes weren’t on you anymore but now glancing out the window. You had a feeling he was trying to look at his surrounding but the rain was still so thick outside. 

“Well nice to meet you too, my name is (f/n.)” You mumbled under your breath, looking away from him and turning your attention to the driver.

“Let me see your face.” He grabbed you by the chin, his hands were cold and you locked eyes with him as he reached up and turned the above light on.

“Your nose looks like it is broken. I used to be a medic in the military so I am going to warn you, this is going to hurt like a bitch.” He didn’t even give you a second as he placed both thumbs on either side of your nose. Before you could even get a scream out you felt him put pressure and a sick snap ran through your head. You weren’t going to lie, you felt dizzy and nauseous and it took every will you had left to not blow chunks on this guy, even though you doubt anything would really come out since you hadn’t eaten yet.

“Oh god, what kind of human are you? Do you even have a soul?!” You yelled and quickly brought your hands up which he only slapped away.

“Stop, I need to stop the bleeding.” You watched as he rolled up some gauze 4X4s. He then took hold of your nose again, this time, more gently and shoved the rolled up gauze up both your nostrils. You could tell he was trying not to hurt you so much now. You reached up and gently touched the ends of the gauze, feeling that they were both steadily in place. Your long sleeve work blouse worked its way slowly down your arms and exposed your wrists. The bruises were still prominent and you could tell his gaze was upon them already.

“Are those from the accident?”

“Nope, I just wore some bracelets that were too tight and fell asleep with them on. What can I say, I am a very forgetful person.” You were an expert with the lies already.

“What is your name. I mean…I am probably going to have to notate it anyway for insurance purposes.” You change the subject.

“Anthony.” He simply answered, you could tell he kept looking at Mr. Kaiba. You wouldn’t want a boss like him either. You wondered if he was going to be fired.

“You’re not just a driver, are you?” You recalled he said he was from the military. “You have an American accent.” You tilted your head a bit, getting a better view of him. He seemed to be a middle-aged man but well built. “Ah, bodyguard. Of course” You finally realized it, you didn’t see why it took you so long either.

You heard an ambulance in the distance and looked back at Kaiba. He no longer had his phone to his ear. You wanted to look away once you caught the glance of those cold blue eyes. Why did his eyes have to look so similar to his…why could they look right through you? You were the first to break the eye contact. You looked down at your hands which were now folded over your lap.

“Are you injured Mr. Kaiba?” You finally spoke up.

“No,” his voice sounded cold and you flinched. It was out of habit.

The sirens of the ambulance were growing closer and the rain appeared like it was lighting up.

You moved to leave the limo but just as your hand was about to grasp the door handle, Kaiba beat you to it.

“Where do you think your going?” His voice held so much seriousness.

“I-I’m sorry?” You were honestly shocked with his movement.

“You’re injured. The ambulance is almost here. Stay put.”

“I feel fine, honestly.”

“Stay put.” It sounded like his voice was a little softer this time but still laced in that cold chill. You nodded your head, not knowing what to say anymore. The accident was truly not your fault but you couldn’t help but feel guilty every time you looked into his eyes.

It sounded like the ambulance was right by your ear now. You heard shuffling outside and Kaiba released his hand from the door. Once he did, an EMT opened the door and you let out the breath you didn’t realise you were holding in.

“By the way, (yn), you work for my company…do you not?” You snapped your head towards his direction, mouth agape. There was no way he should know that. His company is massive, there is no way he could remember all his employees.

“You work closely with one of my executives. You will hear from me later.” He was the one that broke his gaze, turning his attention to the phone in his hand.

“Son of a bitch.” Those words were the last thing you mumbled before exiting the Limo with the help of the EMT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews also motivate me ^.^.


	3. Chapter 3

The EMT made you lay on the stretcher as he closed the doors to the ambulance. You felt the pounding of your heart in your throat as you stared at the blaring lights on the ceiling of the vehicle. The palms of her hands were sweaty as the EMT now stood over you, taking a small flashlight from his front pocket.

"Can I please have your name?" He flashed the bright lights in your eyes, seeing how your pupils reacted.

"My name is (f/n) (l/n)." You wanted to turn your head away from the light but you decided against it. Once he lowered his flashlight you were able to take his facial features in a little better. He was a young man, probably in his early twenties. His brown eyes held some kindness behind them. His skin was a light sun kiss tan color and his eyebrows were somewhat thick.

"Where were you headed in this weather?" It sounded like he was trying to get you to relax.

"Work," It was a simple answer.

"Do you need to call your boss? I have a phone you can use. We're going to have to take you to the hospital." As he said this, he leaned over and pounded on the wall. you presumed it was right behind the driver because in a couple of seconds you felt the vehicle jerk forward.

"No, I'm pretty sure my 'boss' already knows." You groaned out, feeling a wave of embarrassment crash into your abdomen. The feeling made you want to turn over and just bury your head into the pillow it currently rested on.

"Any family members or loved ones you need to inform?" He was about to reach into some bag that hung next to him.

"No," you answer was quiet and he paused. An awkward silence hung over the both of you as you heard the sirens of the ambulance. You felt the rush of the vehicle as it sped through the street. You silently prayed it would get there quicker so all the pestering questions could stop.

"What is your date of birth?" You let out a little sigh of relief, enjoying the fact he stopped with the life questions.

Your date of birth rolled off your lips with ease and the silence overtook once again. He had opened a small laptop on his lap and the sound of fingers hitting small keypads filled the closed space. You felt the ambulance jerk to a stop and you had to hold onto the rails in order not to slide off the bed.

"I think your driver needs some more lessons."

"Sorry, he's new." He gave you a small apologetic smile as he got up and opened the back doors of the vehicle with ease. That is obviously something no one wants to hear, but you kept that to yourself. You were about to sit up in the bed but the EMT put his hand on your stomach to keep you from moving.

"Sorry, I need you to stay lying down. I need to take you in on the stretcher. It's our policy with the ambulance." He stepped out of the ambulance and turned around, grabbing the end of your stretcher before pulling it out with ease. The legs unfolded rather quickly. Another man, which you assumed was the driver was now standing behind you, pushing the stretcher while the other one pulled you in the direction you needed to go.

The one that helped you this entire time turned his gaze to you as he pulled you through the two sliding doors of the ER. "My name is Daisuke." His grin was cute but you couldn't help but raised your eyebrow as you internally thought, 'not like I asked.'

"Thank you, Daisuke." You mumbled. The nicer side of you was kicking in and you didn't want to look like a bitch. Once you were fully through those sliding doors two other people approached the stretcher. Their eyes scanned over you before turning their attention to Daisuke.

"What happened?" A female with light brown hair pulled up into a bun, keeping all her hair away from her heart shaped face spoke up. 

"An accident on the freeway. Her airbag deployed but it looks like it still broke her nose. Her pupils are reactive and she was able to still give her name and date of birth so most likely no concussion."

"Get room seven ready." The female, who clearly had 'R.N' on her badge turned to the other person who came with her, a blonde male who had the same 'R.N' on his badge as well. He curtly nodded his head, turning and walking down the hall before turning and entering one of the room.

The female Nurse already had a chart, which you assumed was yours in her hands. The EMT had already sent over your info on the laptop on the way to the hospital.

"So, Miss (l/n), we're going to take good care of you. I am going to be your nurse during your time here in the ER. My name is Hana. On a scale of 1 to 10 can you please rate your pain for me." She took out a pen from the side of her white pristine scrubs and held it to your chart before looking eyes with you.

The pounding in your chest increased slightly, everything was becoming more real. What would he do if he knew you were here? This is one of the places he never wanted you to go...at least not without him. A buzzing noise was reaching your ears and a wave of nausea hit you. You felt your hands begin to shake on their place on your stomach. Before you knew it, you turned your head, your stomach retched and you opened your mouth, vomit falling out of your mouth like a small trickling creek. It wasn't a lot due to the fact you thankfully hadn't had breakfast yet but the bile left a horrid taste in your mouth.

You heard a small gasp from the nurse as she stepped back before it hit her white shoes.

"Sorry," tears stung the corner of your eyes before they overtook your eyes, over pouring like an overfilled sink. With a shaken hand you reached up and wiped your tears away. The nurse caught the sight of your wrist, she also caught the site of the now deep purple bruise one your cheek as your tears wiped some of the makeup off your face.

"No worries sweetie, we will take care of you." She gently placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you a small smile before directing the EMT to push you towards your designated room before noting a few things on her chart.

Once in the room, they transferred you to the bed in the room with ease. Daisuke said a small goodbye as they left the room, leaving you with the male nurse. He placed a gown, which had an opening to the back on the bad along with a warm blanket.

"I am going to leave the room and allow you to change. Please remove everything, the opening of this gown is going to be to the back. You can get into bed afterward and place this warm blanket on your lap." He was hardly glancing at you as he gathered a few of his things and left the room, closing the door behind him. A defeated sigh broke from your lips as you kicked off your heels. You slowly stripped down, not looking at your skin as your did so. Your gaze stayed on the door. It wasn't the fact you were scared someone was going to come in, you just really didn't want to see your own body at the moment.

After you changed you took a seat on the bed before swinging your legs over. you reached over and grabbed the blanket, wincing a little at the small throb in your wrist. You decided to ignore it and unfolded the blanket, letting the warmth engulf your legs. You pulled the blanket a little further up, not realizing just how cold you were until you legs were able to be covering in the warmth embrace that blanket had to offer.

You probably sat there for a good while, the warmth the blanket had to offer was slowly slipping. You were nervously fidgeting with the corner of the blanket, running the tip around the center of your palm until a knock came to your door. You dropped the corner as if you were doing something bad.

"Hi, (f/n) (l/n), it's just me." Hana opened the door and peeked inside before opening the door more when she saw you were already changed. "I apologize for the wait, I had to look you up in our system first." When she entered the room, she closed the door behind herself. You saw she held a small tray in her hands. "I am going to take a look at your nose and change those gauze, they are soaked." She placed the tray at the end of the bed before walking over to the gloves.

"Are you allergic to latex?" She reached up and took our a pair of small gloves once you shook your head 'no' to that question. She slipped them on pretty easily and walked back over to the tray.

"Pretty bad weather out there, you're not the only accident we have right now." She picked up some new gauze as well as some alcohol pads and getting closer to your face. She informed you to lean your head back on the pillow and to look up at the ceiling.

"Whoever took care of your nose first did a really good job." She grabbed hold of the ends of the gauze and slowly pulled them out of your nose. you sucked in a breath through your teeth and clenched your fist on your lap.

"Yeah, Mr. Kaiba's bodyguard is a horrible driver but a pretty decent medic I guess. Probably in the wrong line of work." Part of you really didn't want to talk but another part of you just seemed that lonely.

Hana let out a soft laugh and she cleaned the blood around your nose and even your mouth with some alcohol pads.

"Ah, so you got into the accident with Mr. Most Handsome Bachelor himself huh?" She truly did sound sorry for you, a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she said his little nickname.

'Yeah, the worse part is I work for his company too."

"Oh no, you poor thing! Did you work closely with him?" She rolled up some new gauze and gently pushed it into your nostrils. "We're ordering some x-rays for you."

"No, I work with one of the senior level managers. I hardly see him but he did recognize me..."

"I'm not surprised, I heard he was a prodigy when he was young. He is a genius...I doubt anything gets passed him." She took a seat next to your bed once she was done. She took off her gloves and tossed them into the trash.

"I am sorry...but I have to ask this. Due to a rising problem of domestic violence, the bruises on your cheek and wrist are fresh but at the same time, they are so prominent that...I don't think you got those injuries in the accident." You quickly turned your head away from her, not wanting to look into her eyes any longer.

"I am very accident prone."

"I know, I looked into your record. You have actually been here before. You were here six months ago for cracked ribs from falling down the stair. Before that, you were here 3 months prior for a busted lip from falling in the kitchen. I am not here to judge you, I want to take care of you. We have a really safe system here and care managers that offer so much help."

"What, so people can cry on their shoulders and do the whole of 'whoa is me' bullshit? I am fine. I just have a lot of accidents, it is common with people." You snapped, you hands finding the corner of the blanket once more.

"I am sorry (f/n), I just needed to make sure. I did not want to try to offend you." She stood up and took the chart from the front of your bed, opening it. "I have here that your emergency contact is Marik, your fiance." Your heart felt like it was going to burst from your chest.

"Is it okay to contact him?" She looked up at you and you tried your best to control the panic in your body.

"Y-yeah, please contact him." You did your best to put a small smile on your face.

Hana stared at your features a little longer before nodding her head and placing your chart back. "If you need anything (f/n), just call for me. Your room is right next to the nurse's station. I mean ANYTHING....call." She closed the door behind her when she left and a wave of emptiness hit you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Kudos are greatly appreciated. Also, a special thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a comment and a kudo last chapter.


End file.
